A different kind of comfort
by soarath
Summary: Nagitos death effected Konan a bit differently and she seeks comfort with the most unexpected person ONE-SHOT LEMON DONT LIKE DONT READ wrote this to test my lemon skills R&R please


Naruto looked on in awe as Nagito started collapsing in his machine he noticed the girl from before crying tears were streaming down her face steadily while it was contorted in an agonizing look his heart clenched at the sight but he was brought back to reality by the man in question who whispered

"Naruto…the book…and you…it's like someone set this all up. Or maybe…it is the hand of the real god…Naruto..my role is over..you can really" he coughed up blood a and shuddered once more "bring the peace we both want"

With that he collapsed forward his body hanging limp from the machine his body was in eyes half open revealing his rinningan the girl to his right had a fistful of her robes and was clenching them in a death grip while her body shook with sobs

Naruto took slow steady steps towards her and gently pulled her into a hug doing his best to comfort the woman who had her arms around him as id holding on for dear life Naruto grimaced and said in a low tone as comforting as he could "I am so sorry it ended this way…I never wanted to see anyone get hurt"

She shook her head and clutched his jacket tighter pushing her face into his chest "i-I told him not to use the chakra I begged him he wouldn't listen he wouldn't if he did he would still be here I wouldn't be all alone I don't want to be alone not again" she said in rapid succession making Naruto frown and bring a hand up running it through her hair slowly while whispering soft words to her

It took him a few minutes but she finally stopped and was simply hiccupping from the action her hands still holding onto him tightly as if he was her lifeline the only thing protecting her from everything else in the world

His legs started getting wobbly and he eased them both to the ground maintain his tight hold on the woman who lost her closest person

It was not long before she started talking to him "h-he was the glue… it was only us three and he was what held us together..when we lost Yahiko he snapped he lost faith in peace all of it was gone and all he wanted was everyone to get along but it never happened" she looked into Naruto's eyes hers red and puffy from crying "the main villages hid it but the smaller ones were in turmoil always in a distressed state and nobody came to help us we were alone all alone all we had was each other and he could no longer take it and then tobi came.."

Naruto listened to her story letting her vent her frustration through him a moment it didn't take long before she was done and worn out the events of the last few hours wearing on her Naruto smiled gently at her and said in his same caring voice "are you okay now… konan-chan?"

Konan blushed lightly from the name only one other ever calling her by the suffix before pulling back slightly from Naruto's grip which he allowed with no fight giving her a small smile one that barely showed his teeth but was full of emotion making her shiver slightly in his grip

It was not until now she realized the closeness of their body's and yet she was not embarrassed in fact she enjoyed it and didn't want to move

Naruto's smile never left his face as he gazed at her a moment before she leaned up and to his surprise kissed him gently her lips pressing against his and moving slightly before pulling back her blush was still there and he was shocked "k-konan-chan what was that for"

She smiled lightly and pulled both of her arms to his chest letting her hands lay flat before her forehead leaned against her hands and she whispered "please don't make me be alone…. Not right now" Naruto blinked but nodded his oblivious nature kicking in "I will stay as long as you like….. konan-chan"

She smiled and leaned up again kissing him a second time and confusing him only for his confusion to turn to understanding as a few flashbacks from his time with pervy sage had explained some things

'_they sometimes in a moment of vulnerability cling to the person they feel safe with even if they hardly know them don't let them be alone grief is a tough thing kid and women seek companionship if you leave a grieving woman alone to long she will tear herself apart blaming herself and asking what ifs a few moments is all she needs maybe some physical comfort it's all about them don't even think about yourself'_

It made sense now in his mind and he had already promised so he leaned into the kiss and returned it as best he could his lips moving with hers in slow motion before her tongue darted out and touched his lips making him shudder lightly and open his mouth

She instantly used the opportunity and snaked her tongue in as it started dancing with his while her arms went to his neck and his to her waist she moaned lightly into the kiss while he held his back even if he was enjoying it as much this was all about her and he would take pervy sages advice this once

She leaned further into him making him lean back until his back was on the ground and her legs were straddling his waist her akatsuki robe pushed up to reveal her legs to him and what he noticed as a kimono of sorts beneath the robe Naruto instantly blushed a shade deeper at the sight

She smiled her blush still in place as she leaned back down and kissed him chastely again before pulling back her nose an inch from his she took his hand gently and placed it on her leg making him blush and a small tent to spring up in his jumpsuits pants his breathing increased slightly and she smiled wider

"your so cute naruto-_kun_" she stated before her hands trailed down his body slowly pulling the zipper with her Naruto groaned lightly before he went to flip them but she placed a hand on his chest and smiled a bit wider "let me take care of everything…. Naruto-kun"

Naruto noticed she wouldn't take no and nodded dumbly allowing her to do what she pleased and she did just that unzipping the rest of his jacket and pushing it off of his shoulders before he pulled his arms out underneath was just a mesh shirt

She smiled and pushed it up his body before he leaned up and let it come over his head but he was sick of being idle his ever present energy prevailed as his hands went to her shoulders and pulled the cloak open before one of his hands unzipped it she didn't stop him just helped him shrug it off

When it fell it revealed her to be in a kimono type dress with no back tied around her neck revealing a nice bust and three more piercings on her navel

Naruto smiled and ran his hands slowly from her shoulders down her arms to her stomach slowly down to her hips then her legs his fingers trailing slowly making her shiver and moan lightly from his gentle touch

When she moaned he froze for a moment before smiling 'I like that sound…a lot' he decided before continuing on his journey untill his hands got to the bottom of her legs and trailed back up just as slowly to her thighs

She shivered again and leaned back in making Naruto lean up to meet her in another quick kiss were her hands tangled themselves in his hair holding him in place before she pulled back her teeth holding his bottom lip gently while her hands fall from his hair and land on his stomach she groaned lightly and pushed him back into a laying position

Naruto's hands trailed her form some more before settling at her neck were he began to untie her kimono strap from around it letting it fall and reveal her breasts to him making his dick throb in his pants while his eyes roamed the newly exposed skin before him

She smiled and reached up pinching her pierced nipple "see something you like Naruto-kun?" Naruto smiled and nodded "your breasts are amazing…" he said his hands landing on the orbs before him and squeezing lightly his finger's sinking into the soft skin before he slid his fingers down to her nipples in a closing like motion before pulling both nipples lightly making her moan again and causing him to shudder from the sound 'I really love that noise' he told himself once more

She grinned at him and licked her lips slowly before leaning down pulling her breasts from his grip and standing letting the kimono like dress fall and pool around her ankles revealing a pair of mesh armor like pants with a simple pair of white panties below them

She smiled and kept her eyes on his while he stared at her form he locked his eyes with hers a moment until she shook her hips slowly drawing his eyes to them while she slipped her thumbs into the waistband of the mesh and pulling it down until it was free from her body

She then went to do the same with her panties but he took charge sitting up and wrapping his arms around her waist she stiffened in surprise a moment before relaxing while he pulled her forward knocking her off her feet to land in his lap

He smiled at her foxily and stated "let me handle it from here….konan-chan" she smiled slightly and nodded while Naruto leaned forward slowly letting her rest her body against the ground while he pulled the flower from her hair and set it to the side so it wouldn't be messed up

He then leaned down slowly and kissed her his tongue snaking into her mouth and fighting with hers a battle she lost quickly submitting to him for the moment while he took time to explore her mouth

His hands slid down her body one hand stopping to play with her breast while the other continued between her legs and began to slowly rub her pussy through the panties making her moan into the kiss lightly when his finger passed her slightly exposed clitoris

He grinned he got the reaction he wanted before breaking the kiss a small line of saliva attaching them before he leaned in and kissed her chastely this time making her shiver slightly he leaned down and kissed the side of her mouth then her neck slowly trailing the kisses across it to her collar bone and then her chest both his hands resting firmly on her hips while his kisses made their way to her chest were he stopped and licked one of her nipples before enveloping it in his mouth and sucking it gently making her moan again and arch her back slightly her arms going around his head and holding it in place

He loved the feeling it was giving him knowing what he was doing was making her feel good he brought his mouth closer to her nipple closing it slowly until his teeth rested on it before rolling it between them slightly and letting his tongue dart out and go over the hardened nub

She moaned again and clutched him tighter to her chest his hands slowly trailing from her hips to her stomach and up while his mouth detached from her breast and went to the other his saliva covered the exposed nipple making the air give it a cool chill and making her shiver again before moaning lightly as his mouth enveloped the other nipple and gave it the same treatment the same time as his hand grabbed the now exposed breast and started playing with it groping it slightly before letting his fingers grab the nipple and pull it slightly before rolling it between his finger and then sliding it back across her abdomen to her hip were it took up its previous spot

He pulled away from her breast before planting a kiss below her nipple and continuing his downward journey across her abdomen slowly until he reached her navel and kissed around it missing the four piercings by inches and continuing downward until he reached her panty clad pussy

He smiled a small smile a true smile at what he was about to do he hooked his fingers into the hem of her white panties and pulled them down slowly past her hips and off of her completely tossing them to the side he placed both hands on her thighs softly and pushed them apart she didn't resist him at all and he loved the feeling it sent through him like electricity coursing through his bloodstream

He leaned in and noticed she looked embarrassed so he said "Konan-chan" she looked at him and he smiled sticking his tongue out and past her pussy lips before trailing it upward slowly making the lips part slightly he whispered "it's beautiful" she blushed a brighter red than he had seen thus far before he leaned in and stuck his tongue past the lips again and started wiggling his tongue in odd ways until he saw her clit poke out completely and smiled

With a final lick he placed his mouth over it completely and sucked lightly before moving his mouth upwards to the clip and focusing on it flicking his tongue out to run across it she arched her back and wrapped her legs around him as best she could her thighs gripping the side of his head as a long moan escaped her lips

It encouraged Naruto he closed his mouth around the little nub then his eyes and focused completely on his task as he began to suck on her clit lightly as his teeth touched both sides and pulled it gently his tongue moved and ran around it then across it slowly

Her back arched and another moan escaped her lips as the pressure increased on his head and suddenly his face was covered in a light mist of her juices Naruto smiled while continuing to play with her clit until his teeth went to it again and he hummed deem in his chest sending vibrations through it making her moan loud this time her hands landing in his hair and gripping it tightly

He picked up the pace and put one of his hands at her pussys entrance letting his finger slide into her and starts pumping slowly, he could feel the pressure increase and up every few moments and he knew it was coming this time and it was going to be better than the last

He added a second finger and started pumping them faster while his teeth pulled her clit lightly and he hummed again making her clench around him and say "c-cumming!" he smiled as his face got more of her juices sprayed on it this time in a larger quantity

A few moments later the pressure was gone and he pulled his head back slightly before licking her thighs cleaning her juices up slowly then to her pussy and cleaning there to

He slowly leant up and climbed on top of her she was panting heavily with one hand on her stomach while the other was on her breast fondling it randomly

He leaned down slowly and kissed her again making her wrap one of her arms around him and returns it instantly she could taste herself on his lips and it excited her more than she was before a soft moan escaped her lips while he groaned lightly in response making her smile against his lips

When she pulled back her other hand was holding his erect dick his pants forgotten on the floor behind them while Naruto stared into her eyes "you're sure you want to do this….Konan-chan" she nodded instantly no sign of hesitation at all making his grin widen

He nodded and she placed his penis at her pussys entrance and nodded making Naruto smile before using one of his hands he spread her lips a bit and pushed into her rocking his hips once to get past the small amount of resistance at the beginning and then burying himself inside her

She moaned lightly as his dick filled her for the first time in a long time an emotion she forgot existed started burning through her and for the briefest of moments it scared her before the fear was obliterated by the look he was giving her eyes half lidded smile on his face while he waited to make sure she was alright before pulling his dick half out and shoving it back in a little harder than the first time

She moaned again against the feeling while her arms went around his neck and pulled him down into another kiss making him grunt into her mouth as he picked up the pace of his thrusting his hips rocking back and forth and picking up speed until he stopped at a reasonable pace

She pulled back from the kiss and groaned lightly her hands going into his hair again and pulling it lightly as his dick hit the entrance to her womb she shuddered from the feeling before she started matching his thrusts using her hips she started rocking back and forth so her hips when down when his cam up meeting in the middle until she matched his rhythm

It only took a few more thrusts before he felt her clench again and knew she was close he took one of his hands and put it on her stomach sliding it down slowly from her navel making a long drawn out moan escape her lips until he touched her clit with his finger and started rolling it back and forth then pinching it lightly between his fingers

She shuddered beneath him before biting her lip and saying it "i-im Cumming again Naruto again are you close do it with me cum please" Naruto grinned and picked up the pace putting both his hands on her hips and pulling her back to meet his thrusts until he grunted and buried himself in her until he felt his dick touch her womb slightly and he said "h-here I come konan-chan" she shuddered as he came her orgasm following his until both were done

Naruto collapsed on top of her his hands holding him mere inches from her sweat covered their forms and both were breathing heavily Naruto brought one hand up and cupped her cheek lightly before leaning in and kissing her again he smiled when he pulled back making her smile before whispering softly "I will never leave you alone if you don't wish to be…..konan-chan"


End file.
